User blog:Banannawolves/Vincenzo the GPS
Vincenzo the GPS Part 1 (SCENE 1: All the CPU Miis are lined up for another cycling race. James is starting the race) James: Y'all ready? All CPU Miis: Yasssss! Anna: Oh heck ya I'm gonna kick some Pirate Booty. Fritz: We'll see, Anna. Wait 'till I kick your ''Pirate Booty Anna: In your dreams, sonny boy. Fritz: Excuse me? James: FRITZ AND ANNA NO TALKING I'M EXPLAINING THE RULES Anna: But... James: NO BUTS SISTER OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT Fritz: (whispering) Exactly what I'll do Anna: ''Shut up (slaps Fritz in the face) Fritz: Make me. Anna: Grrrr... James: Now repeat after me Miyu: After me. James: Har har Miyu. You know what's funny? You getting disqualified. NOW LISTEN UP! Miyu: (whispers to Midori) Sheesh, what a grouch. Midori: Yeah (chuckles but James can't hear her) James: I will not push anybody off a cliff or a bridge All CPU Miis: I will not push anybody off a cliff or a bridge James: I will listen to Vincenzo's direction so that I am safe. All CPU Miis (except Anna and Fritz): I will listen to Vincenzo's directions so that I am safe. Anna: Tsk tsk. I don't need Vincenzo. I'm too good for him. Fritz: Said the girl who made a wrong turn on the course Anna: That was once! James: Ready...go! (Everybody pedals their bikes as fast as they can) Naomi: Hey Anna, wait for me! I'm coming! Anna: Ha! You'll make it one day, sis! Naomi: Aww (pouts) (Anna speeds past Greg, and she takes the lead) Vincenzo: Turn right Anna: Yea, I'm not stupid. The whole freakin' course is to the right. Vincenzo: I do not tolerate rudeness. Be sure to slow down, you have one heart left. Anna: It can wait, Vincenzo. (Anna soon runs out of hearts, and Fritz, Alisha, and Tomoko zoom by.) Tomoko: (mocking) Anna, I thought you didn't stop. Steph: Yea, you need your "beauty rest." Anna: (snarls) Oh, no they didn't. (Anna gets her health back and zooms by Tomoko and Steph, only to be behind Fritz) Anna: Guten tag, you German mutt. Fritz: That's German Shepherd to you, missy. (pedals harder but Anna passes him) Anna: Oh, really? (blows raspberry) Five minutes later... Vincenzo: Turn right. Anna: Oh puh-lease! Everyone knows that's the long way. I'm turning left. (turns left) Vincenzo: Turn right, the left is a trap! Anna: I already told you, Vincenzo, I don't need your help. I know this course like the back of my hand. Don't make me rip out your batteries! Vincenzo: You can't! Anna: I will. Vincenzo: Anna, turn right! Anna: (looks back) Fritz is on my tail, Vincenzo, I can't turn around. Vincenzo: Cliff in half a mile. Anna: WHAT!!? Vincenzo: Turn around, Anna. Anna: (sees cliff ahead) NOOOOOO!!!!!! FRITZ LOOK OUT! Fritz: Must be another one of her tricks... Anna: Fritz, I'm serious, brace yourself! Fritz: Uh-uh. (sees cliff ahead) AAAAHHH! Anna: BRACE FOR IMPACT!!! (Anna and Fritz brace for impact and fall off the cliff) Anna and Fritz: AAAAHHHHH! To be continued... Category:Blog posts